


Reconciliation

by TeapotsPotatoes



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Can Be Seen as a Relationship if you Want, Doom Eternal, Mute Doom Guy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotsPotatoes/pseuds/TeapotsPotatoes
Summary: This is written dialogue for something i've been meaning to draw. But it's dialogue from Samuel after you pick him up from his lab. Keep in mind, the Slayer is absolutely tired from fighting the Marauder. And currently has a death grip on Samuel, silently threatening to throw him into space.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been inspired enough to do this, but it's a comic idea I think I'll do sooner or later. It's also my first post for this silly site even though I've had a membership for quite a while. Hope you enjoy!

You can if you wish.  
…  
I’ve lived for so long you know. I just worked, because I was being filled with endless streams of propaganda. I didn’t even care at some point, I worked day and night without sleeping, barely eating, because I didn’t need to. I couldn’t remember what it was like to be a man anymore, just to achieve what was asked of me.  
…  
But…but you. You make me feel different, you make me feel alive. You make me feel alive and yet we both exude an intense hatred towards each other… ever so conflicting.  
…  
I understand your reasoning. yet could you at least try to acknowledge mine?  
…  
We were both pawns, used for someone else’s game. We were used but we connected once, and then we did again. Can’t you see? We’re connected in a way that cannot be broken, no matter the tension between us, no matter what situation we’re in. We are in this for the long run.  
…  
Yes, I know I hate it as well… but.  
…  
…  
…  
I. I care for you. for a reason I cannot comprehend I care for your safety. I wish to support you and your perils no matter the cost… as you can see. But I was foolish in my actions because your presence filled me with strength. You inspired me to take control of my situation, and I consistently look back on my… attempt, you know.  
…  
To say it simply, I wish to do the same for you. in any way I can, I wish to assist you as you did me in the beginning. I care for you so much that it pains me, it pains me how much I think of you.  
…  
Will you not grant me this one thing? It’s alright if you think otherwise, you may do as you wish it will not affect me. I want you to know that ever since you found me, I’ve cherished your company.  
…  
Thank you.


End file.
